


乱七八糟

by wtfkq1



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 我×阿云嘎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfkq1/pseuds/wtfkq1
Summary: 天雷滚滚，失禁口交玩弄奶子警告！
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	乱七八糟

我在寒风中站了挺久的，手指都给冻僵了。那厅堂里才走出人来，阿云嘎把脸窝在羽绒服里，手插着兜，步伐很慢地向我走来。他看到我不免加快步子，小跑过来。他一靠近我，我便闻到一股酒味，他的嘴唇也嫣红的打眼。我摸上他粉红的脸蛋，有些发热，不过还算好。即使是没被灌醉我还是不禁皱眉，压了压情绪，捏着他的脸问“他们逼你喝酒了？”。他轻飘飘地“嗯”，眼神倒还水亮，瑟缩地把脖子缩了缩，看来是没喝醉。他抓着我冻的没知觉的手，发现冰凉凉的，就伸进自己的衣服里捂热，嘟囔道“下车干什么，都冻成这样了，多大年纪了咋这么傻。”又把撩起来羽绒服贡献出自己的肚皮给我暖手，木木地站着，充当人形暖宝宝。一时间，我们都忘了车上的暖气比这更暖，俩人傻气地站在黑暗中紧贴着，只能看到对方呼出的白气。阿云嘎的肚子温暖且软绵，像是摸上了一块羊的肚皮，全是奶香的脂肪，蓬松的羊毛暖暖地覆盖你的手，特别舒服。我没有把手放太久，担心他会着凉，很快抽出手，把他的衣服紧紧贴着他的肚皮保护这块温暖的地方。  
上了车，车上的暖气驱散了身体的寒意。阿云嘎坐在副驾驶的位上，有些昏昏欲睡，但喝了酒又有点头晕，只能不适地闭着眼，我侧过身把帽子给他戴上，下巴绑了个带子，把脑袋捂严实。开着车窗让他吹下风，驱驱酒气，但也不能让他头吹风。他的脸朝向我这边，下巴和鼻子都埋进帽子里，怀里揣着个小布偶。广播慢慢地泄出悠长柔美的音乐，一路都非常的静谧。他保持最初的姿势一动不动，因头晕而皱着的眉头也松下来，恬静美好地小憩着。他该是睡了，这会儿子睡得多乖啊。我用余光偷瞄，最近被我养胖的人儿脸上有了肉，颧骨也圆润了些，安睡时像婴儿一样会稍稍鼓起腮帮，形成一条流畅的弧线，很可爱。但还是太瘦了，鼓起来也没多少肉。在我偷瞄的过程中，他已经完成了个舒适的小憩，睁开朦胧的眼睛，小小地打个哈欠。睡完一觉显得精神不错，眼睛滴溜滴溜地看着窗外，嘴角浅浅翘起。我想他今天心情很好，否则不会一直摆弄车上那个小玩具，那个本来是放在家里的，最近却给他拿过来了。  
“爹地。”他抓着玩具的爪子，突然抬头唤了我一声，半天才问“你是不是不喜欢我喝酒？”  
“我非常不喜欢你在外面喝酒，非常非常不喜欢。”说实在的我不是不喜欢他喝酒，如果在家里他与我小酌两杯，我还是非常乐意的。可在外面，那些糟老头子喝起来没完没了的，把他灌得也没完没了的。况且我记得他是不喜欢喝酒的，因为喝酒对他胃也不好  
几个非常出口，阿云嘎吃吃地笑笑，眼神温柔，说“我本来不喜欢喝酒的，但是最近我都会喝一些，因为我知道我喝醉了你会来。”说完他的酒意像是蔓延上来，脸好红，他很迅速地补充了句“但我还是不怎么喝酒的。”  
我知道你会来，一句平平无奇的话从他嘴里说出来变得甜蜜又醉人，像是一树樱花簌簌地落在我心里。我抓着方向盘的手沁出了汗，我很想捧着他的脸狠狠亲吻，但我不能我还在开车呢。上帝呀，现在的我该是世界是最幸福的人了。即使我现在不能立刻吻到他，但我依然快乐得意极了。我加快了车速，迫切地想回到家里好好地疼爱他，我可不忍心让我的宝贝在这个狭小的空间办事。  
“但我每天都有来接你呀。”  
“唔”他眯了会眼睛，摇摇头“可你在我喝醉的时候是来的最快的，而且会很温柔。”  
“我平时难道不温柔吗？”  
“你平时也很温柔，但我喝醉了你就非常非常温柔，就像就像……”他一时间说不出词来。  
“就像我捧着怕坏了含着怕化了？”我补充，那可真的毫不夸张。我每次听到他喝醉了急匆匆飚过来，生怕他一不留心就蹲在外面睡着了，吹寒风就冻感冒发烧。到家以后又给他醒酒，洗澡擦身，把一身酒气洗掉。等他清醒了些，又煮了粥糊一口口喂他。清醒的七七八八才把他放到床上哄他睡觉，虽然哄着哄着我通常会忍不住和他做爱，但也是非常温柔的。有一次我还抱着他，将他全身都亲了一遍，连脚指头都没有放过，粉嫩嫩的，湿漉漉的沾满我的唾液。  
他明显想起在床上我们做爱的时光，眼神飘忽不定地点点头，打开的大腿夹紧了手。他曾说过如果平时我对他像对三岁小孩一样，那他喝醉了就成没满月的婴儿。他总说我变态，可毕竟我大他那么多岁，又只有他一个可人儿，我又怎能不去怜爱。  
后面的时光在我们轻松的谈话中消磨了，将近深夜我们回到家里。他并没喝醉，所以拒绝了我的醒酒汤和熬的米粥，而是拉着我去浴室要洗澡。等  
浴室里提前放好了水，我们光着身子走进去，他叠在我上方，俩人的四肢在宽敞的浴缸里缠到一块去。过高的水温不是我喜欢的，但为了身体健康，宝贝一直坚持用这种水温。阿云嘎滑溜溜的背部被我搓的通红，他自己大力搓着修长的四肢，据说这是他来北京后的习惯。我难以理解，还是纵容地帮他搓澡，但自己拒绝加入。他被搓的像一只煮熟的大虾，舒坦地窝在我身上。他喜欢粘着我，工作之余每天都想跟我负距离地呆着。我非常喜欢他时刻都挂在我身上黏人的性子。要是以前我可能不会相信自己会纵容一个一米八几的男人一直躺在我身上，但现在我不得不承认我爱死了被阿云嘎黏着的感受。  
温暖舒适的环境总是可以激起我们做爱的欲望，我们都按捺不住地想要索求对方。阿云嘎开始抚摸自己的身体，身体烧着情欲的火，一个星期没做爱的他几乎要给憋坏了。  
“爹地帮我扩张一下。”他用手肘顶了顶我的胸膛，把两条结实的腿挂在浴缸扶沿上，脑袋舒服地靠在我肩上，把他的鸡巴和屁眼赤裸裸地展露出来。我环抱他腰腹，将手指插入浅褐色的屁眼里。开了一个小口，两指并入，阿云嘎的脚指头蜷缩起来，低低喟叹一声。将热水一点点灌入其中，润滑了一下。一手插弄他的屁股，一手爱抚他的鸡巴。他全身都很敏感，轻松地就撩拨起他的欲望，鸡巴直挺挺的。  
“爹地，把手指全插进来吧。”两根手指无法满足他空虚的屁眼，竟央求我全插进去。我在水中，一点点把几根手指都挤进去。他只是最初皱了下眉有点不适应，但后来全部进去的时候就舒服地躺着等着我伺候。他的前列腺浅，我摸着点便故意用手指顶弄，他的龟头冒着精水，整个鸡巴也被我的手快速地撸动着。  
“嗯哈，好爽。”阿云嘎扭着屁股，一下一下地蹭着我的鸡巴，经不起阿云嘎任何撩拨，鸡巴很快就硬的厉害，没出息地卡在他的股缝里，开始摩擦他的屁眼。他的屁眼开始兴奋起来，火热的咬紧我的手指。“爹地再快一点。”他难耐地催促，股缝死死叼着鸡巴。我把手抽出来，他的屁股一下空虚起来，前面的鸡巴也没再抚慰。而是两手托着他的臀，专心致志地在他屁股间来回抽动。屁眼因饥渴而不断蠕动，想吃鸡巴。我的大鸡巴像马达一样摩擦着他的屁眼股缝，连接处非常的炽热，娇嫩的肉都要破皮了。他的手紧紧抓着浴缸边缘，奶子也翘起来了，含糊不清地浪叫着，一声赛过一声淫荡。我的两个手指在他屁眼周围抠挖着褶皱，中指戳进去，玩弄他的前列腺，里头黏糊糊湿的一塌糊涂了，滑嫩的甬道像吸盘一样吸着我的手指。  
“爽吗宝贝。”我又将手指全深入他的屁股里，模仿性交一般快速在里面进出，热水也冲刷他的屁眼，鸡巴也在他两瓣肥屁股里埋头苦干。  
“要射了爹地，要射了啊呀！”他的鸡巴卵蛋鼓胀胀的，我堵住他的龟头，让他夹紧屁股，在股缝里加快抽插。他的屁股又大又圆，插在他股缝里，两边的肉挤压着我的鸡巴，就像是插在飞机杯里，我手臂箍着他的腰，下巴抵在他的肩头，一口咬住，闷闷地喘息。他的手握着我的鸡巴，掌心被狰狞的龟头粗鲁地磨碾，屁股都肌肉也夹紧了把鸡巴套的紧紧的。我放开堵着他鸡巴的手，他立马缩着身子高亢地射出来，同时我也随之射在水里。射完精的人无力地躺在温水中，微张着嘴唇慢慢地呼吸着，胸脯缓缓伏动，回味着高潮的余味。  
“亲亲爹地，宝贝，转过来亲亲爹地。”我低声地请求，两指细细捻着他胸前的乳头，慢慢把它们玩大。他缓了会，手压着我，翻了个身，溅起不少水花。两人赤裸地紧紧交缠在水中，我鸡巴抵着他屁眼，龟头微微插进里面，像个连在一起的双生儿。我们狂热地舌吻着，像是要把对方拆之入腹，下巴都流了不少口水，吻得嘴巴都麻了。我知道他的屁眼在亲吻中在悄悄发大水，我也一样渴求他，软掉的鸡巴慢慢恢复雄姿，把龟头顶进他里面。亲了一会儿，浴缸中的水都凉了，我为了不让他感冒，就先暂停了我们的亲热。他不得不从我的嘴巴里退出来，恋恋不舍地舔舔我的嘴唇，把我的唾液吞入喉咙，抱着我，小小声地呻吟。说实在的我承受的痛苦不必他少只比他多，我重新放了热水，边被他压着抱，还边要负责把我们洗干净了。阿云嘎慵懒地趴在我身上，任我清洗，他还是忍不住地缠着我亲吻。我只能被他的脸挡住视线一边吻着，一边胡乱地擦拭他的身躯。  
“爹地”他用脸讨好地蹭着我的下巴，显得迫切又无力的呻吟“我想吃你的鸡巴，我好想喝你的精液。”说着伸出自己嫩红的小舌头，在我胸膛上舔弄。他被情欲烧的涨红，我的鸡巴也被他折磨的狰狞如野蛮动物的阴茎一般青筋暴起茎身胀的紫红。我实在无法忍受地把他抱出浴缸，急切地把人擦干穿上浴袍，连带子都没系好就走出浴室。阿云嘎被我抱进卧室，远远地就被丢到了大床上。身上的浴袍完全散落了，伸出两条长手臂，把浴袍抛到两边，现在只有一副成熟性感胴体在床上等着我。我在浴室只给他披了浴袍，自己则赤裸，鸡巴也没擦干净就出来了。我的鸡巴硬挺着，还往毛毯下滴水。几乎如猎豹扑食一样迅猛地扑向阿云嘎，火热的下身顶着着他的臀部。他被我压在下面，红唇被不断舔弄，面含春意地望着我，双手插进我发间，双腿挂在我腰上，饥渴地抱着我就猛亲。如果刚才在浴室的吻已经充满情欲，那么现在就是到达情欲的巅峰，我们死死抱在一团，凶狠地啃咬舔舐对方的嘴巴，火辣辣地又疼又爽，口水和汗都把我们弄得像又洗了遍澡。我们在床上翻滚着，双腿不知什么时候已经交缠在一块，两根鸡巴就抵在我们的小腹间。过了好久，我们都亲的缺氧了才舍得放开对方。他坐了起来，大口大口的呼吸空气。光着着身子面对我，我们做爱的时候很喜欢全身赤裸地面对对方，因为这样可以让我们毫无保留地紧密相连，每一寸肌肤都属于对方。  
等他喘过气来，才慢慢回到刚才在浴室的话题，“爹地我想喝你的精液。”他说这话时，全身都兴奋极了，不断吞咽口中的唾液，很像中国古代妖怪小说里一个饿了很久没有吃到男人阳气的妖精。  
“乖宝贝，爹地有很多的精液可以给你，去那吧，爹地来喂饱你。”我温柔抚摸着他的头顶，让他跪在地毯给我口交。他听话地下了床，跪趴着，抓着床沿，等待我的喂食。我挪到床边，脚放在地板上，握着鸡巴在阿云嘎的脸上蹭，鸡巴水把他下巴搞的滑溜溜的。他张开嘴，一口含住龟头，我的龟头如鸡蛋一样大，他含进去还有些吃力，适应了会又欢喜地把柱身吞进去，鼻尖埋在我茂盛的鸡巴毛里，满鼻子都是雄性腥臭的味道。他小心翼翼地舔弄着我的龟头，像婴儿吸奶一般卖力吮吸，用舌头翻开包皮，钻进那条浅沟里，灵巧的舌尖舔弄我的尿道口，想从里头抠挖出精液，软嫩的舌头卷起龟头冠状沟的敏感的肉，轻轻吮吻。我被他弄得大腿都绷紧了，手抚摸他的头，“Good boy ,good.boy.”听见表扬的阿云嘎更加卖力张开嘴巴，把企图想把整个柱身都包进去。他痴迷地吮吸龟头，苦涩的液体刺激的他呼吸急促，咕啾咕啾地吞咽我涨的紫红的鸡巴。他的手握着我的柱身，握紧了上下套弄，两颗卵蛋也被大拇指揉搓着。他喝下我分泌出的鸡巴水，嘴巴退了出来，用手把我的包皮推下去，露出深红腥气的龟头，沉醉地用双唇吻了吻，“爹地的大鸡吧。”更加有技巧性地将龟头顶弄自己的喉咙，嘴巴鼓鼓囊囊的包着，大力吮吸，手指按压着我鸡巴上胀起的青筋。舌头缠着阴茎往上舔，一点点吞的更深。嘴里的鸡巴越来越大，他兴奋的眼圈发红，他闻见精液的味道了。  
“哦乖孩子让爹地来喂你吧。”我忍不住地抓着他的头发，挺起鸡巴就在他嘴里顶撞。阿云嘎张大嘴巴，想把牙齿收起来，可口水却顺着流下来流到胸膛上。他顺从地配合着我的抽插，甚至舌头还在舔着。有时被顶的痛了还会皱眉，这时皱眉的他该死的性感让我更加疯狂。两个硕大的阴囊“啪啪”拍打他的下巴，飞溅出来的液体沾在他的睫毛和鼻子上。阿云嘎的喉咙和口腔在不断的收缩，我顶弄他的喉咙，恨不得捅到他肠子里去。他急促地靠着鼻子呼吸，少氧的情况下他晕乎乎的。在反复的深喉和插入里，我终于爽到顶峰，一口气把精液射进他的食道里。他被热热的精液呛了一下，吞进去好多。慌张地把嘴退出去一点，垂着眼一点点等我射完精。他像沙漠中找见水的旅人，渴望地将口腔里浓稠腥臭的精液大口大口吞进肚。最后，他含着我的龟头，一点点饮嘬我最后的精液。射完精后他包着我疲软的鸡巴，仔细舔弄了好久，才吐出来，还发出响亮的“啵”一声。  
阿云嘎将嘴巴张开给我看他舔的干净的口腔，舌尖刮弄口腔粘膜试图把残留的也吃下肚。满足地舔舔嘴角，虔诚地亲吻我的鸡巴。他捂着肚子，慢慢抚弄，痴迷地看着我“爹地的精液射的好多，灌在我肚子里好舒服，嘎嘎吃的很饱。”慢慢用脸蹭着我的大腿，愉悦地翘起嘴角。他的屁股贴着地毯，流出的淫水已经把针织布搞湿了一片。在他沉醉地给我口交的时候，他的屁眼就不自主地一直在蹭那针织料子，一直没人触碰的屁股敏感的不行，可怜巴巴地想要吃鸡巴。  
“骚宝贝把地毯都弄湿了，真厉害呢。”我一把把人扯上来，抱着他，啪啪打了几下他的屁股，白面馒头一样的屁股很快肿了，“让爹地给你舔舔。”  
他老老实实躺在床上，胸压着被子，等待我的疼爱。我把他两条长腿分开，从中间躺下，鼻子埋在他屁股里，两手一掰，露出深红的屁眼。屁眼因为一直没得到满足而翕动嫩红的肉，像馋急了一样流出口水。我吻住不断开合的屁眼，里面的液体满的溢出来了，全流到我嘴里。灵活的舌头伸进去，舔吻敏感的粘膜，舌尖轻巧地就发现了那块最柔软的肉，不断摩挲着肉块，肉块很轻易地分泌出大量透明的液体。我扒开屁眼，反复揉弄肛口艳红的肉。里面充沛的淫水不断流出来，我不得不像喝汤一样吸溜腥甜的液体。“咕唧咕唧”满屋子都是我吸屁眼的声音。  
“好爽……爹地吸死我了……啊哦……鸡巴又硬起来了。”阿云嘎断断续续地呻吟，他压着腿，为了不把我的舌头弄出来，小心地将自己翻了个身。他对着我大张双腿，摆出M型，我抬头就可以看见他肿胀的鸡巴。他敞开腿，一边被我狠狠地吸着屁眼，被我的舌头捣鼓，一边自己揉着鸡巴。柔软的舌头在里头强势地搅动，扫了荡汁水。湿润的触感让他全身战栗，大腿夹着我脑袋，不断把屁股拱向我。舌头不比鸡巴逊色快速地进进出出，汁水横流，我放肆奸淫他的屁眼，手把他的屁股捏的艳红的像给打了板子。“好棒啊爹地……吸得我好舒服……”大拇指狠狠按压铃口，酸胀感一下冲晕他的头脑，阿云嘎猛的用力夹紧我头部，激烈地射出来，射在我的背上。屁眼也绞紧，喷涌出一大股黏腻腥甜的淫液，悉数被我饮尽。  
“好舒服。”阿云嘎眼神迷乱地看着天花板，还没从刚才的潮吹中缓过来。等不及他完全缓神，我扶起人，从后背压住，直直将硬了一会儿的鸡巴捅进去。湿润的肠子把我二十多公分的东西完全吃进去了，一顶就顶到深处的深处，把他肚皮顶出个弧度。“哼～”他被顶的浑身一颤，呜咽出声，讨好地绞紧甬道。  
“宝贝爹地好好地疼你。”我吻着他的脸颊，滚烫急促的呼吸让我们情欲更甚。插了会儿，软烂的肠子紧紧裹着我，我担心他今天腰可能撑不住，就托着他坐在鸡巴上，好让他的腰可以休息。他可能真的累了，直接倒在我怀里，手扶着我的胳膊起来，无力地趴着。鸡巴长的优势就完全体现出来了，即使是趴在我身上，屁眼没法把整根吃进去，但里面还是被填的满满的的，甚至有些过分狭小，挤的我的鸡巴疼。我跪在床上，帮他在腰后垫了个枕头，扛起腿就操。禁欲一个星期的我难免像个血气方刚的小伙那样生猛，把他操的死去活来的，肚子一下一下被我顶的隆起。  
“爹地的太大了，肚皮都要捅破了。”他担忧地摸了摸自己肚子上快速顶弄的鸡巴的轮廓，眼睛有些湿润，他被顶的太爽了，一直嗯哼哼地叫，肉欲的身体汗淋淋的。  
“爹地鸡巴够大才可以喂饱你这贪吃的嘴免得你去外面偷吃。”我想起他外面认识的朋友，开始吃醋地加大马力插他，他被插得腿根在发颤，神志不清地淫叫，眼白都要翻出来了。  
“他们才不能把你操的那么爽，只有爹地可以。”我一下比一下重地撞击，啃咬他的脖子，密密麻麻地留下痕迹。身下人也主动地献上白嫩的脖颈给我，手搭在我肩上。阿云嘎混乱地喘息着，眼尾扫着媚人的酡红，眼睛闪着水光。  
“只有爹地的鸡巴可以插我，我只给爹地插，太快了……”他猛的一颤，夹紧腿，带着哭腔，似乎在求饶。汹涌的快感几乎让他鸡巴连带着尿液射精了，一边尿一边被我操，因为我操的动作太大，他尿的不顺畅，尿了好一会儿才没了。我的鸡巴还在他里面抽动，像一根烧红的大铁棒在里面鼓捣，磨碾脆弱的前列腺。他里面还是紧紧的不肯松懈，水响声越来越大，毫无章法地横冲直撞，我不需要什么九浅一深，我只管深入深出，狠狠操把人给操得离不开我。  
我抓着他的腰部，看着他屁眼被我撑得紧紧的，随着抽插里面的肉还会扯出来，体液也沾湿了我的耻毛，黏黏的糊在一起，有一下没一下的磨着他屁眼。  
阿云嘎的奶子白花花地在空中晃荡，一下颠一下地，时不时甩出点奶水。他粗俗地抓着饱满的乳房，乳晕变得大大的深深的，乳头也变小不回去了，放荡地挺立着。他揉捏着把他的奶全通出来，急促地说“要出来了。”话刚落，他的奶子就对我的脸滋了一脸的奶，他才真正达到高潮地用屁眼潮吹了，丰沛温暖的淫液让我在他体内耸动几十下就射了。爽利地把一个星期的精液都射出去，我始终不想离开这销魂洞，继续插在里面。抹了一把脸，把奶舔干净，把玩着属于我的一对奶子，笑骂：“嘎嘎别的本事到没有增长，尿床和喷奶倒是越来越熟练了，骚的没边了，又是尿又是奶的弄得爹地满是你的味。”被精液滋润着的人儿媚骨天成，眼睛一瞪尽是勾人的味道，娇气地还嘴：“我就是要把爹地弄得全是我的味道，我就要和爹地做爱。”他把我的鸡巴拔出来，用粉嫩圆润的脚趾踩着鸡巴，狠狠地在脚掌揉搓。  
“快点硬起来，我就是要把爹地喷的满脸是奶。”他娇滴滴地撒娇，任性无理地着奶。  
这个星期没做爱的我禁不起这样明目张胆的挑逗，很快硬起来。我把人打横放到大腿上，直挺挺的鸡巴直接去蹭他的脸，重重的扇他的肥屁股，饱满Q弹的臀肉还颤了几下。  
“任性的小羊是被爹地操坏在床上的。”  
说着直接掰开他屁股挺进去，开始新的交媾。淫秽放荡的做爱在后半夜并没有局限在我们的床上，后来在房间的四处都做了个爽。书桌上的文件书本也湿漉漉的。  
“爽吗，宝贝?是不是要喷奶了？”我把他抱出来压到卧室的露天阳台上，冰凉的金属杆挤压着丰腴的乳房，奶水就顺着流到了地板上。露天阳台可以看得见月亮和星星，下面还是一片树林有虫鸣声，仿佛身处野外。今晚的星星很多月亮也很清亮，它们仿佛都在观看我们做爱。这种被偷窥刺激的感觉让我们在阳台做的格外久，他的奶也给我喝光了，肚子里倒是存了一肚子我的牛奶。  
到最后他的屁眼已经合不上了，可怜兮兮艳红的肉洞张开往外溢装不下的精液。


End file.
